


Distraction Tactics

by TotidemVerbis



Series: HBO War One Shots And Drabbles [14]
Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 22:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13936428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotidemVerbis/pseuds/TotidemVerbis
Summary: Brad is perfectly healthy. Now he just has to convince Mike.





	Distraction Tactics

**Author's Note:**

> It's short, but there's not enough Mike Wynn fics or enough Brad/Mike. So, I hope you enjoy this little drabble!

Mike knows, as soon as he pulls into his driveway, that there’s someone in his house. Even before he recognizes the bike parked next to the house. There’s a bush next to his front door that looks a little flat, and the window above that bush is cracked open. Mike’s told Brad, more than once, that he’ll happily give Brad a key. Especially since they’re…something. More than just friends, at any rate. Brad seems to get a special kind of joy out of breaking into Mike’s home though, so Mike just shakes his head and makes his way from his truck to the front door. 

He’s only on the bottom step when the door suddenly opens, and Brad’s tall frame is taking up the entire doorway. Normally that sight alone would be enough to stop Mike in his tracks, and Brad is definitely someone worth looking twice at. Right now though, Mike’s more concerned about the cuts and bruises on Brad’s face, and he takes a few steps back so that he’s standing in his front yard and places his hands on his hips as he looks up at Brad. It’s a good thing that Mike doesn’t have neighbors, because he has a feeling that this is going to get loud. 

“Mike, before you-”

“Why the hell are you bleeding?!” Mike interrupts instantly. Brad crosses his arms, winces, and then leans a shoulder against the front doorway. 

“There was a small accident.” Brad pauses as Mike glares over at the motorcycle propped up against the side of his house, and Brad quickly continues before Mike can say anything about his prized bike. “I am perfectly okay. Nothing’s broken.”

“Your face is all messed up.” Brad’s tongue pokes at the cut on his bottom lip, and Mike feels concern quickly overtaking his anger. 

“I’m still pretty, right?” Brad’s smile is a little crooked and shows a line of perfectly white teeth, and Mike huffs out a breath as he finally starts walking forward. 

He walks up the few stairs, up onto the porch, and pauses in front of Brad. He’s used to being short next to Brad, but Brad’s up even higher since he’s technically in the house and Mike’s on the porch. His grin softens a little as Mike’s eyes track over the marks on Brad’s face, and he hates to admit that Brad might be right. It looks like the damage is superficial, so Brad should be fine. His eyes finally meet Brad’s at the same time that hands start to pull at the bottom of his tee shirt, and a small part of him is laughing internally that he has to rock up onto his toes to meet Brad’s kiss. 

The kiss is a little lopsided, because of the cut on the side of Brad’s lip, but Mike still tastes blood. Instead of pulling back, he fits his hands around Brad’s hips and pushes up into the kiss. Brad makes a quiet groaning sound before pulling Mike farther into the house, farther into his own house, and there’s a quick nip against Mike’s bottom lip as he crosses the threshold into the house. Brad’s hands have raised to hold the back of Mike’s head, to keep their lips connected as they blindly navigate through the house, and Mike licks the metallic taste from Brad’s mouth as his back is pushed against a wall. 

As far as distraction tactics go, it’s a damn good one.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
